Motato Gets a Job
Motato Gets a Job is the first half of the third episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Ichabeezer is playing golf with a cookie, before hitting the cookie, as it rolls over towards Bacon Bill, who is laying down as he eats the cookie, then proclaims it as a hole in one. Down below, Bob and Larry are heading towards Pa Grape's store as Bob asks Larry if he's excited for his first day at the new job, while Larry says that he'd be more excited if the job wasn't a job but a sardine that needed eating. Bob is confused when Larry says this, before Larry tells him that if makes sense if you don't think about it. Bob tells Larry that he knows he'd rather eat sardines all day, but having a part-time job will be good for him, and that he'll learn to work hard and handle responsibility. Larry then asks if he can learn to work hard and handle responsibility by doing nothing at all, but Bob assures him that it will be fun and that a part-time job is not like a punishment. At Mayor Archibald's office, Mayor Archibald is telling Motato that his punishment is to have a part-time job at Pa Grape's store. Motato claims that this is absurd, because all he did was fill up Officer Wedge's car with helium, thinking it to be hilarious, though Officer Wedge says that it wasn't funny for him, his voice affected by the helium, while his police car floats past from behind. Mayor Archibald tells Motato that there's no way out of this, because maybe it will teach him to work hard and handle responsibility, though Motato claims that he already works incredibly hard, incredibly hard at taking over the world. Despite this, Mayor Archibald tells Motato to report to Pa Grape's store. At Pa Grape's store, Bob is dragging Larry into the store, while Larry pleads to Bob not to make him do this, at the same time that Officer Wedge also drags Motato into the store as well. Larry and Motato are pushed in front of Pa, who greets them as his new employees. Larry is surprised when he sees Motato, almost saying that he needs to change into LarryBoy, but quickly stops himself before saying, "Call LarryBoy!", but Pa tells him that Motato is also his employee, then tells them that if they both work hard, there are plenty of opportunities to move up, then asks if they have that kind of work ethic. Larry says that he has the high score on the arcade game "Robots vs. More Robots", while Motato says that it might seem easy to fill the courtyard fountain with piranhas, but it is not. Pa then says that he really means for them to sweep the floors as he gives two brooms to Larry and Motato, which they go to do after a bit of hesitation. Motato is holding his broom upside-down, before he decides to balance his broom on his tongue, just as Larry comes by while sweeping the floor, when he sees Motato doing his broom-balancing trick, claiming that it looks like fun, as he also balances his broom on his tongue as well. The two then decide to get silly, as Motato dons a top hat and brings out his cardboard cutout of Bob, asking that if Larry could have lunch with anyone, living or deceased, what would he order? Larry answers "sardines, of course", just as the sound of a train whistle is heard, before Larry and Motato look up to see the train chugging across the tracks. Larry asks Motato if he's thinking what he's thinking, which Motato says is a good idea. Larry and Motato start throwing marshmallows at the train as it chugs by, before Motato shoots marshmallows at the train from his fry gun, which causes the train to fall off its tracks and land on the floor next to Corn Woman, before it burst into flames. Corn Woman then approaches Larry and Motato, who are still laughing, before she asks them to show her where the potted meat is. Motato says that he would help her, but he's too busy not helping her at all. Corn Woman is not impressed before she leaves after that. However, Larry quickly catches up with Corn Woman and apologizes to her, telling her to come with him and that he'll even load her shopping cat, which Corn Woman is happy about. While Larry leads Corn Woman, Motato says that Larry wants to work, which means more fun for him. Larry then leads Corn Woman to the aisle where the canned meat is kept, as Corn Woman thanks him, before Larry adds that they have a fine selection of sardines from all over the world, which Corn Woman is even more impressed by. Larry then tells Corn Woman that if she needs anything else, give him a shout. Motato comes upon Larry who is mopping the floor, as Motato thinks that the mop is a stick with a squid on it, but Larry tells him what it really is, and that he figured someone needed to clean up the mess they made. Motato laments that he has so much to learn, then tells him what his father told him when he was accepted in the supervillain academy, which he quotes as, "Son, always work as little as possible". Larry protests against this, asking if it's important to work hard, though Motato says, "whether you work hard or don't work at all, you get paid the same amount". Larry sees Motato's point, even if it seems twisted and irrational, before Motato then asks Larry if they would like to ride the shopping carts until someone falls down, which Larry agrees to do, as they run off. Later in the day, Larry returns home, as Bob asks him how his first day was and if he worked hard, while Larry explains that he helped a lady find potted meat and showed her some sardines and then he mopped up a mess. Bob is happy to hear this, before Larry further explains that they played the Wall of Silly, rode the ceiling train, and played catch with the checkout robot. Bob asks Larry if he did that on his break, but Larry tells him that on his break, he did something special, before in flashback, it is shown that Larry and Motato did a catapult act, which involves Motato getting catapulted into a jar. The flashback ends, while Bob says that it sounds like that Larry got a lot of work done, which Larry agrees with, before Bob adds that it also sounds like he spent a lot of time goofing off, which Larry is surprised to hear. Bob then tells Larry that it's important to work hard and that not only will he be able to earn some money, but it's pleasing to the Lord, then says that Colossians 3:23 says that whatever we do, we should work hard only for the Lord. Larry thanks Bob then says that he'll be sure to work "heartilier" tomorrow, though Bob corrects him that he means "more heartily", while Larry asks "Why not both?" The next day at Pa Grape's store, Motato enters the store, while Larry is now hard at work sweeping the floor, before Motato greets him with "Good morning, my non-evil friend", but Larry tells him that it's noon and that Motato is late. Motato counters back with "toe-mah-to tomato", as Bob shows up, asking if someone said his name, but Motato tells him to shoo, before Motato asks Larry how they will clown around today, suggesting turning all the labels around, building a can wall in front of the door, or dressing up as clowns and doing clownish things. Larry suggests instead that they work hard, but Motato says that he doesn't understand, thinking that they should work hard to make the floor slippery as possible. Larry says that they should work hard at our jobs because Pa is paying them to help out around the place, but Motato can only laugh, telling Larry to go work while he continues to exploit everyone and everything around him. Larry tells Motato that Pa won't like him goofing around instead of working, though Motato asks himself where to begin. Motato then starts riding around the store in a shopping cart, while Larry is able to help a carrot man find what he's looking for, but Motato quickly barrels in past them while yelling out, "Boring!" Next, Larry is stacking some jars on a shelf, but finds that some of the jars are missing from the box, before he sees that Motato is juggling the remaining jars, but ends up falling off the shelf he was standing on top of. Larry next checks out the customers while Motato is spinning around on the counter chairs while crying out that this is way better than responsibilities, becoming dizzy as a result. Pa then tells Larry and Motato that he would like to have a word with both of them, telling them that the shop is in good shape today, which he is impressed about, then tells them not to think that their efforts have gone unnoticed, which is why he is making Larry assistant manager. Larry is excited when he hears this, while Motato asks Pa what about him, because he wants to be assistant or something. Pa tells Motato to start working as hard as Larry and that they'll see, while Larry says that he's going back to work. Because of that, Motato then decides to destroy Larry's reign as assistant manager, along with the store, and then the world after that, but decides on just the store. Pa then comes in, asking Motato what he said, but Motato claims that it was nothing. Motato then peeks from around the aisles before putting soup in the cereal aisle, while claiming himself a comic genius. A carrot man then comes up to the aisle, becoming surprised when he sees the can of soup, saying that the soup isn't cereal. Larry quickly comes up to the carrot man and apologizes as he takes the soup from him, while Motato says that his plan is working. Bacon Bill is now looking for bailing wire, wondering where to find it, just as Motato throws a can from behind him, which causes Bacon Bill to slip on the can, which Motato laughs at. Bacon Bill ends up getting wrapped up around the can as he still rolls past the aisle, which Larry notices as he is able to catch Bacon Bill. The can then hits the checkout robot, which causes it to start throwing cans, with Ichabeezer dodging each can that was thrown at him. Fortunately, Larry is able to shield Ichabeezer while holding a garbage can in front of him to block off more cans that are being thrown, before he is able to reach the checkout robot and shut it down. After the checkout robot has been shut down, Ichabeezer asks Larry what's going on, while the carrot man says that he demands answers and cereal. Motato is hiding from behind the aisle, saying that it may not be his most evil plan ever, but to him, a job well done is a job well done, as he starts to leave, but gets stopped by Pa, who has been watching him from up on the ladder. Pa then tells Motato that he's fired, while Motato says that he never wanted to work at the store in the first place, before leaving the store after that. Larry apologizes to Pa for not handling this, but Pa tells him that he's doing a great job and that he doesn't think he could have handled this himself, but they can do it together, while Larry adds for the Lord, which Pa agrees with. Because of this, Larry starts singing a song about how we should work heartily for the Lord and not goof up at our jobs, due to believing in Colossians 3:23. After the song ends, the customers have gotten their needs satisfied, while Ichabeezer thanks Larry for helping him find a good pair of golf pants, before Bacon Bill says that while they're not bailing wire, the sardines given to him are fine, while the carrot man says that he's happy too. After the customers leave, Pa tells Larry that he did great and that with this work ethic, he could be running the store one day. Larry thanks Pa, but is worried about Motato because he thought this was his punishment, though Pa assures Larry that Officer Wedge is on it. Outside, Motato says that he didn't want to work at the store anyway and that he'd rather be free, but ends up bumping into Officer Wedge, who puts Motato in the police car. Motato then says, "Sherbet and bacon bits!" though his voice ends up getting affected by the helium that is still in the police car, while Officer Wedge comments that his voice sounds funny, while Motato argues back at Officer Wedge that his voice sounds funny, before they both start laughing as the police car floats away. Characters *Bob *Larry *Archibald Asparagus *Ichabeezer *Motato *Pa Grape *Bacon Bill *Officer Wedge Fun Facts Explanations *Helium is a known gas used for party balloons, which is best known for making them float in the air. It is also known for causing voices to sound high pitch when sucking onto the gas. *Like with Bob in Sickabeezer, "Lawrence" is the proper name for "Larry". Larry was called by that name in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Bailing wire is used for agriculture and industry for everything, particularly fences. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first time someone called Larry by his proper name. **The first time Motato is seen working. **The first time a toy train is operating in Pa's store. *The entrance scene of Pa's store is similar to Place Trading, excluding Madame Blueberry. Remarks *Larry states he doesn't like working, even though he didn't had an issue with it in Puppies and Guppies where he worked at Pa's before to earn money. **Whenever or not this takes place before Place Trading (where Larry is also seen uninterested at working there) is unknown. *It was never explained where Larry got the cardboard version of himself, as it's identical to what Motato had. *Even though he was fooling around with Motato, Larry never gets scolded for slacking off at the store (even compare to what happened in the first episode). Though it may be because he was also helping out more than Motato. *It was never explained why Bacon Bill needed bailing wire, and decided to get sardines instead. Goofs *On Netflix, the description for the story was swapped with the next story. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Motato